The People With Hands
by alek4ever
Summary: Just a normal day for Jack like any other is disturbed when someone messes up a magical teleportation spell and it sends Jack to a library in a town that is more familiar than it should be.


**The People With Hands. **

**Chapter One: Magic Mishaps.**

** By alek4ever. **

This is a story about Jack. A seventeen year old boy With Brown hair and Violet eyes who lived in the town of Burtington. Where he was born and where he grew up. it was a peaceful town, and almost everyone had their place. The town had existed for almost 200 years. Burtington was located almost on the edge of the Human Lands. But this is not a history lesson about that boring old place. No but a story, a story about this one human in particular. As our story begins, It is a beautiful spring day, and Jack in on his way to the forest to chop down some trees. And thus Jack being a lumberjack. Somewhat ironic i know, but now back to the story.

''What a great weather today'' Jack thought to himself. ''Maybe i should finish up my work quickly so i can enjoy the great weather the magus have given us.''

Jack had just arrived at the edge of the forest. He took a look to the right of the dirt road. There in all its might stood a apple tree. Even tough for most people this was just a normal apple tree, for jack it was precious. This very tree had sprouted from an apple crust that he himself had thrown away. when he was little. and he had seen it grow along himself. Even tough he had a six year head start. Every spring this apple tree grew the most delicious apples that Jack knew of.

But Jack still had a job to do so he proceeded to enter the woods, to find some good trees to cut down. Everyone knew Everfree forest was a dangerous place, and some did not even dare enter it. But Jack had been in there for so many times was not scared of it, he actually liked the secludedness of the forest. He reminded himself he had a job to do. so he started searching around for a good sized tree to cut down.

Hours later Jack emerged from the forest with a tree trunk in tow. He let go of the ropes that he was using to tow the tree. and went over and sat himself under the apple tree. With a well placed punch to the trunk of the small tree. *grab* Down came a apple and jack catched it in mid air. taking a bite out of the apple, Jack's thoughts began to trail off. This is the way he usually spent his afternoons. In the shadow of the apple tree.

The sky was turning orange when Jack decided to head home. So he picked up the rope and continued towards Burtington. As he was getting close to home his best friend Evans came running Towards him.

''HEY! Jack! I've learned a new spell today!'' Evans shouted.

''Cool, let me just place this trunk where its supposed to be and you can show me your new spell.'' Jack answered.

Soon they where standing in Jack's front yard. ''So whats this new spell you wanted to show me? Just be careful please.'' Jack said as he remembered the last time Evans had failed one of his spells. it had been only a few days after the darkened image of a unicorn on the moon had vanished. Evans had wanted to show him a spell he had learned, but instead of changing the color of the apple, it had made it explode, sending bits of fruit everywhere.

''Pff, you say that every time Jack. Seriously it was over a year ago, and it was only some pieces of fruit to clean up. And besides, I've gotten much better at controlling my magic by now''

''I hope your right.'' mumbled Jack. ''So what where you going to show me Evans?''

''I've learned a relocation spell. It allows me to teleport objects. How cool ain't that? Here check this out.'' Evans proclaimed as he pulled a small wooden figurine out of his jacket.

''My brother gave me this earlier so i could have something to practice on.'' Evans put the figurine on the ground.

''Okay now look closely.'' Evans closed his eyes and focused, weaving his hands in arcane motions.

Jack looked intensely at the wooden figurine. It started to glow with a faint light. but out of nowhere Jack heard the sound of something or rather someone hitting the ground. all of a sudden There was a bright white flash. and then there was blackness.

_ Jack opened his eyes, and all he could see was blackness, along with two sources of light. One white, placed behind him, almost pushing him away. The other light was purple and placed directly in front of him, almost dragging him closer. But this state only remained a few seconds before it all turned back to black._

Jack found himself lying on his back. Hurting all over. but yet there was a warm but heavy feeling pushing down on his face. Jack decided to open his eyes to look what happened. Yet all he could see was pink.

It was evening Twilight had Spent all day preparing for a new spell she had found in one of her textbooks. She had finally finished all the preparations and believed she was ready to try the spell. ''Spike! Hey Spike where are you!''

''I'm right here Twilight." Spike yelled as he ran out of the kitchen.

''Good, now put this on and go back to the kitchen.'' Twilight commanded giving the spike a simple necklace.

''Why?'' The dragon responded while scratching his head.

''Its because I'm going to try a new spell, now get back into the kitchen.''

''Okay, but i still don't understand why.'' Spike sighed.

Twilight smirked as Spike walked into the kitchen and closed the door. ''Alright, lets try this summoning spell.'' Twilight said to herself.

As she started to channel her magic. Focusing on the necklace. Her horn started to glow radiant purple, and it was slowly getting more intense.

As her magic got stronger Twilight felt herself closer to completing the spell.

''Just a little mo-'' ''HI TWILIGHT!'' Twilight had been startled by Pinkie Pie's sudden interruption. As Twilight had lost focus on the necklace the spell went haywire, as spells usually do when they are interrupted. There was a Bright flash of purple light emanating from Twilights horn. Blinded by the flash Pinkie did not prepare for the landing as she had been bouncing around and came down on the ground with a resounding. *Thunk*

Jack started to panic as he thought that he had become blind. But then he suddenly heard a voice, directly above him.

''Um Twilight, warn me next time, so i could have put on my sunglasses.'' the voice sounding a little disoriented.

It was at that moment jack realized that the reason he could not see is because someone, or rather something is laying on top of his head.

He started to thrash his arms about, trying to remove that which was placed on top of his face, to no avail.

''Twilight! I saw the flash of light through the cracks in the door, is everything okay?'' another voice said, this one seemed like it was from a young boy. ''Oh hello there Pinkie Pie. Did not know you was here, And also, what is that you are laying on top off?''

''I do?'' It was the first voice again.

Suddenly The pink vanished from Jack's face. Jack sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around.

At first he saw he was in some kind of house, as he had a door with a window beside it right in front of him, the walls was also littered with bookcases. But Jack spun around and he notices the other ones around him. One Purple with green scales, it looked like some sort of large bipedal lizard. Also there where these other two, one pink and the other purple, standing on all four, is this the ponies like the elder scribe have told him about in the stories?

But why where they staring at him?

** End of Chapter**


End file.
